


Family

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_familyfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Harry and Draco tell the Weasleys they’re adopting a child





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Family  
>  **Prompt Number:** [19](https://hd-familyfest.livejournal.com/22394.html?thread=300666#t300666) by articcat621  
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Epilogue compliant?** Nope  
>  **Author's Notes:** This is short and sweet but I hope you all like the tooth-rotting fluff :)

“You ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” Harry answered, taking a deep breath as he raised his fist to knock on the front door of the Burrow. 

As he lowered his hand Draco caught it in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“They’ll be happy for us, and you know it,” Draco said softly, right before the door open and a beaming Mr Weasley invited them in.

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t think the Weasleys wouldn’t be happy for him and Draco, on the contrary in fact, but a niggling part of him did worry if something he said would eventually be too much for them.

He’d had that same line of thought several times before—when he and Ginny announced they were breaking up, when he came out as bisexual, when he started dating Draco, when he and Draco announced they were going to be Bonded—but each time the Weasley family had been nothing but supportive and encouraging. 

Harry knew he was worrying over nothing, but family was important to him and he didn’t ever want to lose them. 

“They’ll be happy for us,” Draco repeated quietly as they stepped into the lounge where various Weasleys, their spouses and children were already gathered for Sunday lunch. The room was bright and lively, and Harry felt his uncertainty fading away as George took him aside to show him the newest joke shop product, and as Victoire, Lucy, and little Rose captured him to do his hair.

Harry was very pleased when Mrs Weasley announced dinner, though as he tried to remove the first of the glittery pink clips from his hair he caught sight of the girl’s bordering-on-tearful expressions and reluctantly left them in.

“You look gorgeous,” Draco smirked at the sight of him. “Your hair’s never looked better.”

“Piss off,” Harry murmured quietly, though not quiety enough if Fred Jr’s giggle was anything to go by. 

The dinner was delicious, as always, and though conversation flowed easily amongst the large group, full with laughter and jokes, Harry’s anxiousness started to return. Sensing his unease, Draco rubbed Harry’s knee comfortingly under the table, before tapping on the side of his glass with his fork. 

“Let’s get it done, then you can relax,” Draco said softly. “Everybody? Harry and I have something we’d like to tell you.”

Draco knew Harry well, and that was why he loved him. Harry’s biggest enemy was his own mind; Harry was a lot better off when he could jump straight into action rather than thinking about what could happen. 

“As you know, Draco and I have been Bonded for a few years now and we’re still very happy together,” Harry began as the room fell silent and all eyes turned to him and Draco. “But one thing we’ve always been missing was a child of our own. We considered getting a surrogate, but I just kept thinking about all those children out there who don’t have a home but are in desperate need of one, and well...we’re going to adopt a child.”

Everyone round the table broke out into noise again all at once.

“That’s wonderful,” Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

“Good on you, mate,” Ron cheered.

“What a lovely idea,” Audrey commented. 

There wasn’t a single wary or unsure expression in sight, and all of Harry’s worries melted away as though they had never even existed.

“We did consider going for a baby,” Draco stated once the noise had dimmed down enough to speak. “But as we researched adoption we found out that older children are less likely to find homes, so Harry and I decided to go for a little boy; a five year old.”

“His name is Ezekiel, or Zeke for short,” Harry added with a smile. “He’s a lovely boy, timid and shy but the social workers say they think he gets on better with us than he has with any of them. We’ve done all the home visits and checks, and now it’s a matter of getting the paperwork and legal documentation together and sorted before we can bring him home.”

“That’s great,” Hermione murmured. “I think adoption is a wonderful thing, and Zeke is going to have a good home with you two; you’re going to make amazing dads.”

“I hope so,” Harry said quietly. “Neither of us have any idea what to expect.”

“Please,” Mrs Weasley scoffed. “You have all of us here, and Lucius and Narcissa too, I suspect. If you need anything, anything at all, we’re only a Floo call away.”

\- - - 

Zeke looked up at the Burrow with wide, excited eyes.

“And this,” Harry said gently, crouching down to Zeke’s level, “is Grandma and Grandpa Weasley’s house. They’re very excited to meet you.”

There weren’t quite so many Weasleys behind the Burrow door as there usually was on a Sunday, mainly because they hadn’t wanted to overwhelm Zeke with the large, rowdy family. Meeting Lucius and Narcissa had been very quiet and subdued, and the complete opposite of a Weasley get-together.

“Are Grandma and Grandpa Weasley nice?” Zeke asked warily, glancing between Harry and Draco.

To Harry’s surprise, it was Draco who answered. “Very nice. I didn’t think I’d like them at first, but they’ve been nothing but kind to me.”

“Oh,” Zeke responded, smiling. “I like that.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile back; he’d been smiling a lot recently.

Draco had always made Harry smile, once they got over their turbulent past and became friends and eventually more. Harry genuinely adored everything about Draco, and now he felt the same way about their son—their _son_. Harry could still barely believe that he was a dad now, and that he and Draco had adopted a little boy and brought him into their lives and home. 

Of course Harry loved the Weasleys, who had effectively taken him in when he’d been a lonely, neglected orphan, and they were family to him, but Draco and now Zeke were like his own private family, people he loved who he could come home to every day, and he’d never felt happier.

He returned to full height and offered a hand out to Zeke who took it gently, sliding his other hand into Draco’s. 

“Well, Zeke,” Harry said gently. “Let’s go meet your family.”


End file.
